Family Craze
by EmoScreamer
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for fourteen years and have a sixteen year old son named Mason. See how their crazy family will deal with some new additions to their family and the problems that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of music coming from Mason's room. Edward's arms were around my waist and he was resting his head on my shoulder. I slid out of his arms and walked out of the room to go check on Mason.

Mason was my sixteen year old son. I had given birth to him when I was fourteen when Edward and I first had sex. Edward had been sixteen at the time.

I opened his door and saw something that disturbed me, but was also normal.

My son was masturbating. I closed the door immediately and went back to the bedroom before closing the door and turning the light on.

Edward was sitting up in bed and stretching. It was already seven o'clock in the morning.

"What happened?" Edward asked with his thick sleepy voice. I giggled and sat down on his lap.

"Mason had his music on and I went to go tell him to turn it off, and I…saw him masturbating." I said with a blush covering my cheeks. Edward chuckled and kissed my neck softly.

"Well duh, he's a sixteen year old boy chock full of hormones. Of course he's going to jack off." Edward said with a snort. I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through his hair before climbing off his lap.

Mason opened the door and leaned against the doorframe before crossing his arms.

"Don't walk into my room without knocking, ever again." Mason said before walking out of the room and back to his. He slammed the door shut.

I pouted and Edward sighed and pulled me to him before kissing me roughly.

"I'm horny," I sighed before straddling his hips. Edward's arms went straight around my waist and he lifted me up and closed the door and locked it before kissing my neck.

"I know you are." Edward said putting me back on the bed before trailing kisses down my neck. He pulled my tank top off and unhooked my bra before throwing it off.

I moaned as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. He slid my shorts and panties off and thrust two fingers into my entrance.

I moaned loudly and bucked my hips towards him. His thumb rubbed my clit softly. He added another finger and continued to work my clit.

I finally lost my hold and came on Edward's fingers with a whimper. He licked my juices off of his fingers and continued to kiss me roughly.

I pushed his shirt off and slid his boxers off with my legs. He nipped at my neck and I let out a little moan.

Edward wasted no time thrusting into me. I let out a loud moan and buried my face into Edward's neck. He continued to pound into me.

He started to suck on my neck and I knew that I would have a hickey tomorrow.

I let go with a small scream that was muffled by Edward's shoulder. Edward continued to thrust into me and he released in me with a groan. He pulled out of me and kissed me softly before laying next to me.

I let myself relax and got up after a few minutes. I stood up and Edward's cum ran down my leg. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I started to think about when Mason was a baby.

When my parents found out that I was pregnant they were very angry at first, but they started to support me. Edward's parents were supportive from the beginning. They knew how much that Edward loved me and they knew that this baby would be taken care of.

When I got pregnant I had never even considered abortion or adoption since I would never hurt anything, even if it was as small as a peanut, and I didn't want a stranger to raise my baby.

Edward and I had been having a good relationship for the past sixteen years.

I was currently only 30 years old and Edward 32.

I went back to the bedroom and walked over to the closet and pulled out a sleeveless black and white sundress before grabbing panties and a bandeau.

I put my hot pink panties and bandeau on before putting the sundress on. Edward got out of bed and shoved his boxers on before putting his slacks and dress shirt on.

He looked quite sexy and I was wondering about a round two when he flashed me a grin and threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed and Edward opened our door before walking downstairs. I was still screaming and kicking when we went to the living room.

I finally noticed that Mason and his friends were all hanging out in the living room before football practice.

Edward let me down and went to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him and smoothed my dress and hair down.

"Hey guys." I greeted Mason's friends. They always came here before football practice on the weekends since we had the biggest car and all of them could carpool.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." All of them greeted me at the same time.

"Mason, I'm going out with Alice and Rose so please call me before you're on your way home." I said putting my hands on my hips. He sighed and responded.

"Yes mom." Mason said before going back to talking to his friends. I wonder what they were talking about.

I was about to snoop and decided that it would be invading privacy. I still didn't want Mason to end up getting a girl pregnant and having to raise a child as a seventeen year old like Edward and I.

I went to the kitchen and Edward lifted me up and put me on the counter before kissing me again.

"I have to go to work." Edward said kissing my neck softly.

Edward owned a law firm with his brother Emmett and his best friend Jasper, who also happened to be his sister, Alice's, husband.

"Okay, have fun," I said with a giggle he rolled his eyes at me and kissed me again before grabbing his work bag and going out to the garage. He shoved the bag in the backseat and backed out of the garage before leaving.

"I'm leaving now, be good." I said before kissing my son on the forehead. He wiped his forehead .

"Okay, bye mom."

"I love you my little peanut!" I said loudly before going out to the garage. I started my car, which was a cute BMW convertible and backed out of the garage before closing it.

I started to drive towards Alice's house.

**Mason POV**

"Your mom is hot." Colin said leaning against the back of the couch. I smacked him upside the head and he snorted.

"I hate to sound weird, but your mom is definitely a mom I'd love to fuck." Jack said with a grin.

"Shut up, she's my mom, what if I said that about any of your moms?" I asked raising my eyebrow and running a hand through my crazy bronze hair.

"None of our moms are that hot, or that young." Jack said as a response.

"She's thirty, that's not very young." I said with a snort.

"My mom is fifteen years older than your mom, Mason." Drew said trying to prove the point.

"Whatever." I said ending the conversation. It was a stupid conversation. She was my mom, and I didn't like it when people said she was hot.

"We have to go to practice now." Colin said checking his watch. I grabbed my car keys and everyone piled into my jeep.

**Bella POV**

I was almost to Alice's house. I was about to drive across a street and I didn't notice see the truck on the right side of me and I swerved my car right into a tree. The airbags shot up and I felt the glass from my windshield break.

I felt a shot of pain from my arm and realized that I broke it. I tried to get it out of the awkward position that it was in but there was too much pain.

The truck driver stopped at the side of the road and got out of the truck before walking over to my car.

He opened my door and helped me out of my car before he noticed my arm. You could see the blood and I whimpered and looked away.

"I already called 911, they said they'll be here soon." The man said calmly. "I'm Alec by the way." He said making me a bit calmer.

"I'm Bella." I said with a whimper when my arm moved a little bit.

After about a minute the police arrived and checked out my car. The whole front of it was crushed and I knew that it would cost more to fix it than to just replace the car.

Our family had more than enough money for a new car but I didn't want to spend the money on another car. We already had ten cars in our garage, not including my car.

An ambulance had come as well and they ushered me into it. I grabbed my purse before they did though and we started to drive to the hospital.

I called Edward first.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen is in a meeting at the moment and can't be disturbed; do you want me to leave a message?" His secretary, Toni, asked.

"Hey, Toni, it's Bella. I was just in a car crash and I need Edward to meet me at the hospital, can you please get him?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Okay, I'll go get him right now, I promise." She said before disconnecting the phone. Toni was the sweetest girl I had ever met, and I knew she would get Edward.

**Edward POV**

I was in the middle of a meeting with a new colleague when Toni stormed in and came over to me.

"Bella just got into a car crash; she needs you at the hospital." Toni said panicking a little.

I immediately got up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Emmett, you okay without me?" I said already grabbing my stuff.

"Yeah, definitely." Emmett said gesturing that I could go. I walked out of the meeting room and went to my office before shoving my stuff into my bag.

I left everything at work except for my cell phone in case Bella called.

I went down to the parking and started driving straight to the hospital. I was just about to go into the lobby when I saw Bella getting out of an ambulance.

I walked over to where she was and she sighed in relief when she saw me.

"I wasn't sure that you would come, I know you were in a meeting." Bella said looking up at me.

"You are much more important than a meeting." I said taking her good hand in mine. We were lead to a room and my dad, Carlisle, walked into the room.

**Bella POV**

Carlisle was the head doctor here so it wasn't that weird when I saw him walk into the room. Carlisle was used to seeing me here because of how clumsy I had always been. Even as a little girl.

"So Bella, how painful is it, on a scale of one to ten?" Carlisle asked carefully checking my arm. I had a huge cut in my arm and fragments from the windshield were imbedded in my blood.

I looked away and then answered.

"Um, around seven," I said thinking a little bit.

"Edward, why don't you call Mason and tell him what happened?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Okay." Edward said leaving the room. Carlisle let out a sigh and looked at me.

Carlisle got a syringe and took some blood before sending it to get tested.

"It's just to make sure you didn't have any alcohol in your system during the accident." Carlisle said explaining it simply.

"You really banged yourself up this time." He said with a small smile.

He started to use surgical tweezers to take the tiny pieces of glass out of my arm. I whimpered a little bit every few seconds.

I had been dealing with this kind of pain since I was seven years old and I fell out of a tree and in the process broke my ankle.

"Well the glass is out, now we need to take an x-ray and put a cast on." Carlisle said helping me get off of the bed thing. We went to the x-ray room thingy and he set everything up before taking three x-rays.

He looked at the results and we went back to the room.

"You didn't break the bone, but you did get cut by glass almost to the muscle, so it's just a flesh wound." Carlisle said showing me the x-ray in the room.

"Well that's good." I said letting out a little breath. Edward walked back into the room to me.

"Mason is on his way home and he'll be with you while I get my stuff from work. I also called Alice and she's waiting for you to call once we get home." Edward said taking my good hand.

"That works." I said sighing. I was definitely getting tired of being this clumsy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I got home Mason was sitting on the couch and playing a game on his phone. I had a plaster bandage on my arm and I would be healed by then end of the month.

"My little peanut," I said pulling Mason into my arms. He sighed but hugged me back anyways.

"Why do you always call me your little peanut anyways?" Mason asked raising an eyebrow. He was starting to look more and more like Edward every day. He even had Edward's bright green eyes.

"During my first ultrasound when I was pregnant with you, Edward said you looked like a peanut so I've been calling you that since before you were born." I said ruffling his hair.

He was about half a foot shorter than Edward, but still, taller than me. I was only five feet four inches, Edward was six feet three inches and Mason was five feet nine inches.

I decided to call Alice and I picked the phone up before dialing her number. She would definitely pick up.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice shrieked into the phone I groaned at the sound of her screams and she shut up.

"I'm fine; can you and Rose come and meet me here?" I asked leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Alice said disconnecting before I could say bye. I put the phone down and lay down.

I could help the yawn that came out of my mouth. My day had been pretty tiring. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**New Story, I'm excited that I'm starting to write more and more. I would love to hear some input from people so please, please, please leave a review. **


	2. Please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	3. Chapter 2

**2 Month Later**

"Mason, get your butt down here!" I yelled from the kitchen. Mason still wasn't awake and he had school today. I turned the stove off after cooking the bacon.

I walked upstairs and slammed Mason's door open. He was still passed out on the bed. I tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work.

I filled a cup with cold water and walked over and started to sprinkle it on top of his face with my hand. He scrunched his face up and turned around.

I shrugged and poured the water over his head. Mason literally had to go to school in five minutes.

"Fuck! Stop it!" Mason yelled pulling a pillow over his head and getting up.

"Mason Anthony Cullen, I am your mother and you will listen to me." I said pulling him up. I grabbed his ear and pulled him to the bathroom.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Mason exclaimed trying to pull away. I kept my hold on his ear and shoved him in the bathroom.

"Take a quick shower and come downstairs for breakfast, and the next time you swear I will wash your mouth out with soap." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry about that mom," Mason said kissing my cheek before closing the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs. Edward was already dressed for work in his slacks and dress shirt and he was currently munching on a piece of bacon and looking at his phone.

I adjusted his tie and he grinned at me and leaned down to give me a kiss. I giggled and kissed him back.

Mason came downstairs and shoved two pieces of bacon into his mouth before shoving his math book into his backpack.

"Hurry up if you want a ride," Edward said putting his computer into his bag. Mason shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth and took a piece of toast before kissing my cheek.

Edward and Mason left. Mason's car was in the shop right now since the engine was acting up.

I finished eating and cleaned the kitchen before relaxing on the couch.

I heard someone open the front door and I saw that it was Edward.

"I thought you were going to work," I said raising an eyebrow.

Edward didn't say anything but walked up to me and kissed me roughly. I moaned and put my arms around his neck.

He lifted me up and walked to our bedroom before putting me down on our bed. I pulled his shirt out of the waist of his pants and I unbuttoned his shirt before shoving it away.

Edward pulled away and pulled my shirt and pants off. He trailed kisses down to my breasts and unhooked my bra before pulling one of my nipples into his mouth.

I let out a loud moan and Edward grinned at me and continued to tease my nipples with his mouth.

I pushed him away and unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off. His cock sprang free and I stroked his length in my hand.

Edward pulled me back up and kissed me once more. Edward pulled my panties off and I put my legs around his waist.

He quickly aligned himself with my entrance and thrust into me. I let out a cry of pleasure and Edward grinned at me and kissed my neck.

Edward continued to thrust into me and I buried my face into his neck.

I let out a loud cry of pleasure as I released. Edward continued to pound into me and finally let himself go with a growl.

He walked over to the bed and pulled out of me and set me down. Edward got into bed with me and covered us with the blankets.

I snuggled closer to Edward's body and he rubbed my back and kissed me gently.

I was about to fall asleep when I started to feel sick. I stormed up and took a mad dash to the bathroom before throwing up.

Edward ran into the bathroom and held my hair back. I stopped throwing up and I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth.

I was going to brush my teeth but the smell of the minty toothpaste almost made me throw up.

Edward lifted me up and took me back to bed. We got back into our comfortable position.

"What was that?" Edward asked pulling me closer to his body. I shrugged. I knew why it happened but I didn't want to tell Edward.

Would he be happy about it?

I stopped thinking about it. Edward looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sick," I said kissing his chin.

"Then what was that, you should go to the doctor," Edward said tightening his arms around me.

"I throw up, but I'm not sick, I get mood swings a lot, and I have sugar cravings, so what do you think is wrong with me?" I asked looking up at Edward.

He froze and looked down at me again. I could literally see the moment he realized what was up.

"You're…there's a…huh?" Edward said sitting up.

I giggled when I saw Edward running his hands through his hair and looking all adorable and confused.

I pulled him into my arms and kissed his cheek.

"I'm pregnant again," I said flashing Edward a big smile. He smiled back at me and pushed me back against the bed before kissing me.

"Another baby, god, how far along are you?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"About eleven weeks, I have a doctor's appointment next week," I said kissing Edward softly.

Edward put his arms around me and kissed me repeatedly before leaning down and kissing my belly.

I kissed him again and he grinned at me before starting round two.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up after a few hours and checked the clock. Mason was going to be home soon. I sat up and stretched. Edward was asleep next to me and I leaned over and kissed his temple before getting up.

I put a bra and panties on before putting jean shorts and a tank top on. I went downstairs to the kitchen before grabbing the Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream from the freezer.

I was definitely starting to get cravings. I went to the living room and sat on the couch and enjoyed my delicious ice cream.

Mason walked into the house and saw me pigging out on ice cream and raised an eyebrow and dropped his backpack next to the couch before plopping down next to me.

"Why are you eating ice cream?" Mason asked resting his head on my lap while he lay down on the couch.

"Because I wanted to eat ice cream, okay," I said defensively. Mason shrugged and closed his eyes.

Edward walked downstairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Mason was already asleep. I pushed his crazy hair out of his face and stroked his hair.

I was going to miss my little Mason when he left for college in two years. Sometimes I just felt like I wanted him to stay at home with Edward and me forever.

I got off the couch and put a pillow under Mason's head before going back to the kitchen. I put the rest of the ice cream in the fridge.

Edward walked into the kitchen after me and kissed me softly. I giggled when he put his hand on my belly.

"I can't wait for you to start showing," I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I want atleast two more months of having my figure. I wonder if we'll have triplets," I said giggling at Edward's horrified face.

"I don't think I would be able to handle three infants at the same time," Edward said with a sigh.

I groaned when I started to feel sick again. I took a few deep breaths and tried to stop feeling sick. It didn't work that well.

Edward rubbed my back and it made me feel better. I closed my eyes and sat down on the chairs around the island counter.

I went back to the living room and saw that Mason was still asleep. I covered him with a blanket before getting my laptop and sitting back down on the couch.

I curled up comfortably on the side of the couch and turned my computer on. I started looking at baby stuff.

I was excited about this. I had found out about my pregnancy when I had the car accident and the appointment next week was my first one.

I was looking at cribs when I saw Mason look at the screen from where he was sitting.

"Why are you looking for cribs?" Mason asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. I still hadn't told Mason since I was waiting until Edward knew too.

"You're getting a brother or sister," I said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Seriously?" Mason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna be an older brother," Mason said giving me one of Edward's signature lopsided grins. I snorted.

"You have football practice in less than ten minutes," I said checking the time. Mason's eyes widened and he stormed out of the living room before going upstairs two stairs at a time.

I was lucky he hadn't gotten any clumsy genes from me. I was one of the clumsiest people ever.

I grabbed the phone and decided to ask Alice and Rosalie to go shopping with me. I needed new clothes; my regular clothes were already getting a bit tight. Most of my jeans wouldn't button up anymore.

I dialed Alice's phone number and her perky voice greeted me.

"Hey Ali, can you and Rose come over, I want to go shopping," I said pulling the phone away from my ear immediately so I wouldn't have to hear Alice squealing.

I rarely ever went shopping, and Alice and Rosalie both knew that I absolutely hated going shopping and that having a shopping spree with me would probably only happen once in a while.

"We're totally coming over right now," Alice squealed before disconnecting. I pulled the phone away and looked at it before putting it back on the dock.

I chuckled at Alice's crazy antics before getting back on the couch and relaxing. Mason walked downstairs and I saw that he had his football bag.

He said bye to Edward and I before leaving. We lived pretty close to the high school. There was an elementary school and middle school close to here too.

Edward and I wanted a really good school district when we moved here and we were lucky to be right in the middle of all three schools.

The elementary school and middle school were right next to each other, so it was convenient.

We had all lived here since Mason was nine years old and we weren't planning to move any time soon.

I yawned and went to the kitchen to get some soy milk.

I was lactose intolerant when I was a kid up until I was eight years old and I had always loved soy milk, I still didn't like regular milk even though I had outgrown my allergy.

I poured myself a mug and went back to the living room I finished drinking my milk before going back to the kitchen and putting the cup in the sink.

"Hey Edward, I'm going shopping with Rose and Alice," I said walking to Edward's study.

"Hmm, okay," Edward said looking up from his work. I walked over to him and sat on his lap before giving him a rough kiss.

He chuckled and patted my belly before I got up. He smacked my ass when I turned around to leave and I yelped and glared at Edward before leaving the room and going back to the living room.

I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said giving me a big hug. I laughed at her and she pouted at me.

Rosalie walked in behind Alice and gave me a hug too.

"What's up with all the hugs?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I wanted to hug you," Rose said shrugging and pulling me outside. I closed the front door and Alice skipped over to her car.

Alice was like an overgrown kindergartener. Alice had a daughter named Kaycee who was three years old. Rose had three two year old sons, Luke, Tyler, Henry, a three year old daughter named McKenzie, and her youngest child, who was only four months old, Garrett.

I got into the back seat of her Porsche and Rosalie got in the back with me. Alice pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to the mall.

"So, what's the occasion?" Rose asked after three seconds of silence.

"I need new clothes. My old clothes are getting a bit small," I said shrugging.

"Omigod! You're pregnant aren't you, I knew it!" Alice said looking back at me for a second.

Alice was my little psychic, she always had a good sense about things that were going to happen.

"I am pregnant, and Edward seems to be excited about being pregnant again," I said smiling.

"Edward must be so happy about having another baby," Rose said patting my hand comfortingly.

I gave her a smile and she returned it happily. I yawned and Alice noticed immediately.

"You don't have to do anything, Rose and I will pick out clothes for you," She said giving me a big smile.

I smiled back and tried to relax, I could feel an uncomfortable pressure on my back. It was probably just a cramp or something.

I stretched my back and I heard a crack and the pain went away. I finally relaxed.

Edward had always wanted a big family and I was happy it was finally happening. Edward and I had started trying for a second baby when Mason was eight years old and my body went into a pseudo pregnancy and my doctor told Edward and I we should stop trying for a baby so much.

We had pretty much given up on having a big family since we thought that we would keep having trouble conceiving. I was excited that even eight years later we were happy about having a second child.

We got to the mall quickly and Alice and Rose pulled me into the stores immediately after parking.

I was definitely going to be dragged around the mall the whole day.

**Yay! I got a new computer and I'm still getting comfortable with it but I finished writing this chapter in less than three hours, I would love to get some input on the new chapter, I'm pretty sure everyone was expecting Bella's pregnancy to happen soon. I love hearing what people think of my stories, so please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**1 Month Later**

I was officially 15 weeks pregnant and I felt fat. I was currently looking at my belly in the mirror in the bedroom and I felt gross and big.

Edward walked into the bedroom and saw me looking at myself in the mirror with nothing but a bra and panties on.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked chuckling. I pouted and turned to him.

"I'm getting so big and gross." I pouted again and Edward chuckled and walked over to me before rubbing my belly gently.

"You are not fat or gross, you are gorgeous." Edward said kissing me. I smiled and put my hands on the side of his face before kissing him again.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." I kissed him again and put jeans and a comfortable shirt on before going downstairs with Edward.

Mason was currently at school. He had a football game coming up. The whole family usually went to all of the football games.

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. At my last doctor's appointment we found out that I was only pregnant with one baby, Edward was relieved about that.

I would have loved to have twins, but I was happy that we were having a baby again.

Once Mason left for college in two years it would be so sad. At least I would have another baby to keep me from missing Mason all the time.

I didn't even want to think about Mason going to college.

I went back to watching whatever was on the TV and kept my mind off of sad things.

Edward sat down on the couch next to me and I climbed into his lap and kissed him. He gladly kissed me back and pushed me down onto the couch cushions before kissing down my neck.

"I really want to, but Mason is going to be home any minute." I said pushing him away and kissing him once more before sitting up again.

Edward lifted me off the couch and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

"I think we're good for another fifteen minutes," Edward said starting to kiss down my neck again.

He pulled my shirt off and I moaned as he sucked and nipped at my skin.

"Hurry up, I need you," I moaned out before switching our positions so I was straddling Edward.

I threw his shirt off and I unbuttoned his jeans and undid the zipper before throwing that off too.

I took off my pants and Edward took off my bra and panties. He put me back down on the bed and teased my nipple with his tongue.

My legs wound around his waist and he kissed down my body. I let out a cry of pleasure when he flicked my clit with his tongue.

I fisted his hair and he continued to pleasure me. I was three times more sensitive with my pregnancy. I don't remember feeling like this when I was pregnant with Mason.

Maybe it was because I was paranoid to have sex when I was pregnant last time. It didn't exactly help that I was fourteen at the time.

My train of thought stopped when I felt Edward suck my clit. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips towards him.

"Just fuck me already," I gasped through my moans.

"Well since you asked me so nicely," Edward smirked and took off his boxers before gently rubbed my clit before thrusting into me. I cried out loudly and Edward kissed me gently to muffle my loud sounds.

He pulled out before thrusting into me again. I buried my face in his neck and he continued to pound into me.

God, my husband is a sex god.

As if to prove my claims Edward flipped me over so I was on my knees and he thrust into me. I could feel so much more from this position.

He continued to pound into me and I could feel everything. Edward's fingers found their way to my clit and I gasped in pleasure at the new sensation.

I was on the verge of my orgasm when he pulled out of me. I made a whining sound and Edward chuckled before turning me over so I was lying on my back and he thrust into me again.

Edward pinched and teased my nipples and I tried to control my labored breathing. Edward took my nipple into his mouth and bit the sensitive nub.

I pulled Edward up and kissed him roughly. He kissed me back and started to rub my clit. I closed my eyes and let him continue to pleasure me.

I was almost to the peak of my orgasm when I heard the front door close. Edward kissed me again and I let out a muffled cry of pleasure and I came. Edward continued to thrust inside of me as I came down from my pleasure high.

He let out a growl of pleasure with his release and he pulled out of me before putting the blankets over us. I snuggled close to his body and he kissed my temple before getting out of bed and shoving his boxers and sweatpants on. I tossed his shirt to him and he put it on before closing the door and going downstairs.

I sat up and went to the bathroom. I came back to the bedroom and made the bed look less slept in before grabbing panties and a bra from the closet. I put jean shorts on before putting one of my comfortable short sleeve shirts on. I went downstairs and saw that Mason was with a girl. He glanced at the stairs and saw me.

"He mom, this is Ava, we're studying for the science test," I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, tell me if you guys want snacks or something," I said before going to the kitchen. I found Edward and I had a grin on my face.

"Mason brought home a girl for the first time!" I did a little happy dance and I heard Edward laughing. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I think it's cute that he brought a girl over," I smiled and opened the freezer before getting my ice cream. I went to the living and watched Mason and Ava interact while I enjoyed my ice cream.

I could tell Mason felt embarrassed that I was there. Ava, on the other hand, was practically oblivious to the fact that I was there.

Aww, they look so cute together. I want this baby to look like Mason. It would be cute if they looked alike.

"Hey mom, can we go up to my room?" Mason asked glancing over at me.

"Nope, I want to keep an eye on you two." I said getting up and putting my ice cream away before going back to watching them.

I rubbed my belly gently and I yawned and started to doze off. I was asleep before I even realized it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I got up again I was in the bedroom and I was comfortably snuggled with Edward. He was still in his normal clothes so I guessed that I pulled him into bed and wouldn't let go of him.

Yeah, that occurred quite often.

I snuggled closer to him and put my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently and then wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't feel tired anymore, which was great, but it was so warm and I didn't feel like getting out of bed.

I heard my belly rumble and I giggled and sat up in bed. I rubbed my belly gently and giggled when I heard it rumble again.

I was currently only wearing one of Edward's huge shirts. I got out of bed and shoved on some of Edward's basketball shirts before putting one of my tank tops on.

I went to the bathroom and walked downstairs, Mason was asleep on the couch. I walked over to the couch and pushed his hair out of his face. His nose scrunched up and he turned on his side.

I smiled. He's been scrunching up his nose like that since he was born. I chuckled and went to the kitchen. I checked the clock and saw that it was almost five o'clock. Mason was going to have football practice soon.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the jar of pickles and went to the living room. The cravings were starting to come and go.

I shook Mason awake and he mumbled something in his sleep and buried his face in the couch pillow.

I put the jar of pickles down and pulled Mason off of the couch. He opened his eyes and he rubbed his eyes and yawned before going to the bathroom.

I went back to the kitchen with my pickles and continued to eat them. I still felt hungry. I opened the fridge and opened the fridge and got the bacon.

I grabbed a skillet and turned the stove on. Mason walked into the kitchen to grab a Gatorade.

"I'll be back home in two hours," Mason kissed my cheek and left. I put bacon on the skillet and it made a yummy sizzling sound.

I grabbed a plate and once I was done cooking the two strips that were on the stove I inhaled them and added more bacon.

I grabbed the jar of pickles off the counter and continued to eat my pickles and bacon. I wasn't paying attention and I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist

I yelped and turned around to glare at Edward.

He laughed and kissed me gently. I gave him a look and turned around to continue making my bacon. I turned the stove off and shoved a piece of bacon in Edward's mouth.

"Thank you," Edward took the bacon out of his mouth and kissed me again. I took my pile bacon and munched on it while I went to the living room. It was finished in less than five minutes.

I felt bored. I didn't have anything to do I sat down upside down on the couch and watched Edward as he walked into the room. I rubbed my belly gently while I felt the baby move inside of me. I giggled at the feeling and patted my belly.

I still hadn't felt her kick and I was eagerly waiting and so was Edward. The experience was much nicer this time; everything was panicky and scary with Mason. This baby was somewhat planned.

Edward was on a work break and he wasn't going to work anymore. Well it wasn't like he would get fired anyways. Fired…fired…fried…fried chicken…yummy. I want fried chicken.

"Edward get me some fried chicken," I whined from the couch.

"Didn't you just eat like a pound of bacon?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me FAT?" I sat up and my eyes narrowed.

"I'm just saying," Edward shrugged.

"OH! YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT." I yelled at him before going upstairs and locking the bedroom door. Meanie head.

I stayed up there and I rubbed my belly. The baby moved and I sighed.

"I know baby, I got too mad, but he deserves it." I continued to rub my belly and the baby moved around again.

"Yeah, I love you too," I smiled and put both my hands on my belly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Babe, let me in." I pouted at the door but stayed where I was. I was allowed to make him suffer a little bit. I was being unreasonable, but hey, I'm pregnant and hormonal. He needs to watch what he says.

"No," I replied loudly and continued to have a conversation with the baby. She moved around again and I giggled when I felt some weird popping. My doctor said that I would be able to feel her hiccup soon, she was probably hiccupping.

We didn't know her gender, but I thought she was a girl, and I didn't just want to call her baby or it. I was currently thinking of girl names. My favorite so far was Faye Ophelia Cullen, it sounded adorable.

"Bella, seriously, open the door." Edward said angrily. I ignored him.

"Bella you are not fat, and I love your baby bump." Edward said gently. I pouted again and the baby moved around too. I sighed and got up before opening the door.

"The baby wanted you," I said before pressing his hand to my belly. He rubbed my belly gently and kissed my cheek.

"You really need to control your temper." Edward chuckled. I pouted and he kissed my cheek again.

"Do you want to get me some fried chicken now?" I asked hopefully. Edward chuckled again patted my belly.

"I called Rose and Alice. They'll be here with Emmett and Jasper in five minutes, and they're bringing your fried chicken." I smiled happily and went downstairs. It had been a while since all six of us had hung out.

We were all somewhat friends in high school. Edward and Emmett were brothers and Alice was their sister. Rosalie and Jasper were always mistaken as siblings, but they weren't related in the slightest.

"I was thinking about baby names for girls." Edward put his arms around me and rubbed my belly gently.

"Care to elaborate?" Edward asked flashing me a smile.

"Faye Ophelia is my favorite right now." I said while Edward continued to rub my belly. I sat down on the couch and Edward sat down on the floor and continued to rub my belly. He was obsessed with it, I swear. I checked the clock and noticed that it had been almost an hour since Mason left.

Edward kissed me gently and I giggled and put my arms around his neck.

I still remember the day that I told Edward I was pregnant for the first time.

**xoxoxo - FLASHBACK - xoxoxo**

_Edward was waiting by his car like usual so we could hang out. We hadn't spent much time together this week since I had been avoiding him._

_I happened to have some rather…surprising…news for him. If surprising was word that could be used in this situation. I am pregnant…at fourteen._

_God, I'm such a slut._

_The moment I saw him I ran over to him and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me back._

"_What was that for?" Edward asked grinning at me. He probably thought I was angry at him because I hadn't been going home with him._

"_Just because…Edward?" I sighed_

"_Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip._

"_We need to talk." I'm sure that he was probably panicking right now at those words because he just froze._

"_About what?" He asked carefully._

"_About what happened two weeks ago."_

"_Do you regret having sex with me?" Edward asked, his hurt visible in his eyes._

"_Not at all!" I nearly yelled it and I bit my lip again._

"_Tell me babe, I can handle it." Edward said smiling reassuringly._

"_I..I'm…I'm pregnant." I said quietly, keeping my gaze away from Edward._

_I looked up and he was just standing there. I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright, but I knew it wouldn't be._

_He backed away slightly and took a deep breath._

"_I need to think, I'm sorry." He rushed into his car and left me there, standing in the middle of the parking lot._

_Tears were openly streaming down my cheeks as I walked away from that spot. Alice spotted me crying and immediately rushed over from where she was standing with Jasper._

"_What just happened?" Alice put her arm around my shoulder and I shrugged._

"_I told Edward and he kind of freaked out and left me in the parking lot." I sniffled._

"_I'm going to kill him!" Alice shouted to no one in particular._

_Alice dropped me home after having a huge rant about what an asshole Edward was being._

_Once I was upstairs in my bedroom I laid down on my bed and cried, I just cried._

_I heard some knocking on my window and almost fell off my bed when I saw Edward sitting on a branch of the tree next to my window. I opened it immediately and he climbed inside._

"_Edward, why are yo-," My words were cut off by his lips pressing up against mine._

"_I love you Bella, and I'm not leaving you or our child."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

That was the worst and best day of my life. Well actually, the worst day of my life was when I had to tell my parents with Edward.

**xoxoxo - FLASHBACK - xoxoxo**

_I walked into my living room with Edward. My dad glanced up at us when we just stopped in the middle of the room. My mother noticed he was staring at us and started looking at us too._

"_Mom, dad, I need to talk to you." I said biting my lip and tightening my hold on Edward's hand._

"_Sure, you know you can tell us anything sweetheart." My mom said soothingly. I wanted to cry, I was going to break her heart._

_Edward stood awkwardly behind me as I spoke._

"_I'm….pregnant." My grip on Edward's hand was probably cutting off his circulation. My dad stood up and I saw his eyes. He looked absolutely crazy._

"_YOU! I'm going to kill you!" My dad started to rush towards Edward and my mom held him back._

"_Charlie, stop it. That's not going to solve anything." She chastised him and he sighed._

"_Bella baby, what are you going to do about this?" My mom said gently._

"_Bella and I are keeping the baby." Edward said rubbing my back reassuringly. I had just turned fourteen when my freshman year started. It was in the middle of November right now._

"_You're keeping the baby, how exactly do you plan to raise your child?" Charlie said looking straight at Edward._

"_We already have the support of my parents. They'll help us out at first." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist._

"_Bella, this is a living, breathing child growing inside of you. You have to understand that." My mom said giving me a look. She didn't seem angry._

"_I do understand that, I don't want to give up my child." I praised myself for not breaking down and crying._

"_Do we have any say in this?" My dad asked finally._

"_No, it's already decided." Edward said strongly._

"_Did I ask you, boy? I never liked you." Charlie growled._

"_Dad, knock it off, that's not going to change our decision. I love Edward and he loves me too." I snapped at my dad. I immediately felt bad._

"_Fourteen years old…you're barely even a teenager." My dad plopped down in his chair and rubbed his face._

_The only thing I was absolutely certain of at this moment was that Edward and I were having this baby together no matter what._

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

At the moment I was currently pouting. I hated thinking about all of that stuff. It made me all sad.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I finally noticed him calling my name.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out a bit, I was just thinking." I smiled and kissed him.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked putting his hands back on my belly.

"The day that I told you I was pregnant, and when we told my parents." I said biting my lip.

"I remember your dad was about ready to shoot me." Edward chuckled and got off the floor before stretching to his full 6 foot 4 height.

He was ten inches taller than me.

Stupid tall people.

I was pouting about tall people and Edward chuckled and pulled my bottom lip.

"What are you pouting about?" Edward questioned.

"Why are you so freakishly tall?"

"I'm not freakishly tall." Edward shrugged and I snorted; haha, sure, in weirdo land.

Wow...aren't I being immature and weird today?

I rubbed my belly and waited for the baby to move around. They didn't and I pouted. I was about to get off the couch when I felt a burst of pain from my back.

I moaned in discomfort and rubbed my back.

"Edward, come here and rub my back." I commanded. He sat down behind me and started to massage my back. I sighed in relief and he continued with his magic finger massage.

I heard someone open the screen door and Mason walked in with some of his football buddies. Their parents usually picked them up from here.

Edward helped me off the couch and Mason kissed my cheek before going upstairs to shove his stuff in the wash.

"Hey boys," I smiled and rested my hand on my belly. I was already pretty big, which Edward actually loved.

I went upstairs to Mason's room and he was on his computer.

"Mason, go downstairs and hang out with the guys." I said patting his shoulder.

"Okay," Mason sighed and walked past me and went downstairs. What was up with him?

I went to the bed room and lay down on my side. The baby was making me tired as hell.

Edward came upstairs and lay down next to me. I kissed his chin and he put his arms around me.

"Mason's friends left. Mason is in his bedroom doing homework." Edward said rubbing my back gently.

I put my leg over his and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I feel like having a nap, how about you daddy?" I asked closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest.

"That sounds perfect mommy," Edward said kissing my forehead before I fully dozed off.

**Awwwww, there were two flashbacks in this chapter; I plan to discuss what they had to go through during their pregnancy with Mason throughout the story, so expect that to happen :) I am extremely sorry for not updating for so long and only making this chapter only about 3,500 words. I hope you can forgive me. I am not going to make any empty promises, although I will try to update this story at least once in the next month. I would love to get some feedback from the few people who still read this story even though I haven't updated in almost forever! Please leave a review for me, they make me happy...**


End file.
